Paciencia
by SakuraCrevellari
Summary: AU. Una carta. Una maldita carta. Una confesión no solo de amor, sino de todo lo que se es en realidad. ¿Pero tiene sentido si el ser amado nunca pasa sus ojos sobre ella?


Tomando un pequeño calendario de escritorio entre sus manos, examinó los días que habían pasado. Casi dos meses de recuadros llenos de cruces.

Sin embargo, había unos días que estaban tachados con otro color. Y esos correspondían a aquellos que habían pasado desde que su descanso de dos semanas inició: Los últimos 3 días, de domingo a martes.

-Parece que hoy tampoco será… - Susurró para sí mientras miraba la hora en la brillante pantalla de su celular. Dos horas para que el día finalizara. Tomó el plumón del color con que había pintado los últimos días y tachó la casilla correspondiente al miércoles, mientras dejaba escapar un largo suspiro lleno de expectación... y temor.

Temor a que el día que tanto esperaba nunca llegara.

* * *

Suspiró por quién-sabe-qué-número-de-vez en ese día mientras miraba la pantalla de su celular, donde en números grandes y brillantes se podía apreciar la hora. Tomó el calendario que había estado observando los (recién cumplidos ese día) dos meses pasados, y cogiendo el plumón que había utilizado los últimos días, cruzó la casilla del jueves presente. Su rostro parecía frío e indiferente mientras realizaba dicha acción, pero por dentro... La ansiedad le carcomía. Preguntas daban vuelta en su cabeza. Sentía miedo. Miedo de haber sido odiada. O peor aún... temía haber sido olvidada.

-En ese caso, sólo significaría que no era lo más importante, ¿cierto? - susurro a nadie y a sí a la vez. Colocó nuevamente el pequeño calendario en el escritorio, y miró por la ventana, desde la cual no podía ver el cielo nocturno. Techos que obstaculizaban su visión, y el alumbrado público deslumbraba.

Y se entristeció más.

* * *

Así fue como la semana terminó. Aún quedaba el fin de semana que, dado todo el tiempo donde no había hecho más que pasarlo sentada, mirando el celular que nunca sonaba, le parecía aburrido. No tenía ganas de vivirlo. No quería ver como el tiempo seguía pasando sin detenerse, sin otorgar prórrogas a nadie, mucho menos a ella.

_"(…)Soy egoísta. Soy terriblemente egoísta, sólo te quiero para mí. Odio sin conocer a quienes tienen la oportunidad de verte día con día, mientras yo ya no puedo hacerlo. Pero como soy tan egoísta… no quiero perderte por ello. Temo que odies esa parte de mi personalidad. Lo que menos quiero es atarte… ¿recuerdas cuándo te pedí que si conocías a alguien más, me lo dijeras y fueras detrás de ella? Lo dije muy en serio, pero… no tienes ni idea de las lágrimas que me tragué en aquel entonces. Y es que no quiero que mires a alguien más, no soportaría que lo hicieras. Pero si llegara a suceder… entonces yo me resignaría por completo, pero no dejaría de quererte. Sí, buscaría a alguien más, y aprendería a quererle, pero habría una diferencia abismal entre ambos querer."_

Releyó por sabrá-Dios-qué-número-de-vez una copia de la carta que había enviado hacía ya varios meses atrás (¿Cuatro, cinco? Ya había perdido la cuenta), sintiendo una punzada de tristeza al volver a notar que los sentimientos ahí plasmados aún seguían vigentes (para su muy mala suerte). Si acaso, lo único que habían hecho fue aumentar. Volverse más fuertes. Más difíciles de borrar. De olvidar con el tiempo.

Sonrió con tristeza cuando cayó en la cuenta de lo estúpida que había sido por hacer una copia de aquella carta antes de enviarla. Sólo se mortificaba a si misma cada vez que repasaba aquellas palabras que revelaban al ser amado lo más profundo de su ser. El papel donde esta se encontraba plasmada ya estaba arrugado, y tenía las esquinas maltratadas. Se notaba que no había sido leída pocas veces.

Una carta. Una sola y mísera carta que aún no recibía la respuesta que le habían prometido.

_Aunque ni siquiera exigí dicha respuesta. En ese momento, no sabía que deseaba que fuera contestado. Incluso ahora, sigo sin saberlo._

Se sentía pisoteada. Olvidada. _Con un carajo, no puedo vencer a los videojuegos. _Dejada de lado. Pero no se atrevía a reclamar a la otra persona la escasa atención que le prestaba. Lo fácil que olvidaba las promesas y las fechas (aún no superaba que el día de su cumpleaños él hubiera sido el ÚNICO que no se acordó de decirle, aunque sea, un simple "felicidades". Eso, o incluso menos, habría sido suficiente para tenerla alegre todo el día. Y la semana también. Posiblemente todo el mes. Pero _nada_), ya ni se diga de las peticiones que ella le hacía, las cuales siempre finalizaban con un "_hazlo cuando puedas"._ Sabía que era su error no ponerle más presión, así que se culpaba bastante a si misma por el tiempo que había transcurrido desde que entregó la dichosa carta hasta ese momento, donde aún ni siquiera era abierta (con toda seguridad y certeza). Pudo haberle dicho que la leyera en el mismo instante en que se la dio, pero _no_. _A la niña le dio miedo obtener reacciones tan pronto._ Y por eso le dijo "léela cuando tengas tiempo"… debía haberse preparado para quedar en segundo (tercero, cuarto, quinto. Último) lugar detrás de los videojuegos, las salidas con amigos, la universidad. Lo que fuera que surgiese, aún si era algo trivial, era una prioridad que iba antes a ella.

Y aunque había estado consciente de todo ello, lo hizo. Creyó que podría aguantarlo, en tanto _algún día _recibiera una respuesta. Y hasta cierto punto, lo hacía. Aguantaba. Esperaba.

Pero eso no quitaba que por dentro se sintiera sola, triste y olvidada.

* * *

_2 meses, maldita sea. Me dijiste "2 meses, entonces hablaremos" y nada._

-¡Pues bueno, entonces yo también jugaré videojuegos para pasar el rato! – Sentenció en voz alta, y tomando su computador personal, lo encendió. Ya que carecía de una consola de juegos (debido a su desinterés por estos hasta ese momento) navegó por la red buscando algún título que pudiera disfrutar desde su PC. Y encontró algunos (que primero le hicieron sufrir debido a los pasos que requerían para ser instalados), pero pronto se daba por vencida cuando intentaba jugarlos. No podía. Sus manos y dedos, usualmente tan hábiles, se volvían torpes e inútiles. Perdía cada partida apenas 5 segundos después de iniciada. Incluso en aquellos que eran simuladores de citas, si bien no requerían de vidas para desarrollarse, al final terminaba, o no conquistando a nadie u obteniendo el mal final (y eso que se suponía no existía tal cosa en aquellos juegos que había elegido…).

Era gracioso verla así. Ella, usualmente tranquila, madura, serena (o aguerrida) se encontraba extremadamente turbada y al borde de la desesperación. Todo por culpa de un computador. Y vaya que sentía que este se burlaba de ella… Casi podía verle el rostro sonriente cual gato de Cheshire. Estuvo a punto de lanzar a la máquina por los aires y bailar sobre los restos destrozados de esta hasta que recordó que obtener una nueva le costaría dinero. Mucho dinero. Entonces desistió y sólo dirigió una mirada amenazadora al aparato. Y así estuvo observándole durante el tiempo que se tomó para volver a iniciar partidas, donde (al menos) duraba un poco más sin morir.

Y se entretuvo. No olvidaba lo que esperaba, pero se entretuvo.

Aunque no dejaba de deprimirse cada que miraba al reloj en la esquina de la iluminada pantalla y notaba como el tiempo seguía transcurriendo.

Y él seguía sin hablarle.

* * *

_Pero nadie te dijo que te enamoraras de él. Nadie te obliga a esperarlo, a perseguirlo como si fueras un perro tras su dueño, tonta. Eres tú la única que se mantiene leal a algo que ni siquiera existe. Que no se dará jamás._

Un reproche mental tras otro. Interminables mientras los segundos iban pasando. Hasta que el celular sonó, asustándola antes de lanzarse sobre él como bólido, mientras la esperanza quería nacer (a pesar de que el realismo gritaba "¡ES IMPOSIBLE QUE SEA ÉL!"). Pero no, sólo eran mensajes de Jean (a saber cómo habría conseguido su número). Y volvió a sonar. Armin. Una tercera vez. Sasha. Quiso colgarlos del árbol más alto que encontrase, sobre todo a Jean por haber sido el primero en emocionarla. Pero se abstuvo de hacerlo.

No le quedaban ganas ni para enojarse.

Hasta que vio el mensaje de Sasha (que resultó ser casi una copia del enviado por Armin, y seguramente también de los de Jean, pero no se molestó en revisar estos últimos).

"_¡Vayamos al cine! Ya que tenemos tiempo libre, y es viernes… Marco, Jean, Connie, Armin, Ymir, Christa y yo nos apuntamos. A las 9:30 puedo pasar por ti antes de reunirnos con los demás en el centro comercial, ya decidiremos ahí cuál ver. ¿Qué opinas? Hay alguien que está realmente deseoso por verte~"_

Ese alguien no era quien ella quería. Y si quien ella quería estuviera deseoso por verla, al menos le hubiera hablado ya, ¿no?

Pero él no era esa clase de persona.

Estuvo a punto de negarse a la invitación, pero se lo pensó mejor. No tenía sentido quedarse a esperar por algo que parecía no ocurrir. Y podría ver a Armin. Que Jean estuviese también le incomodaba, pero hasta cierto punto le aliviaba. _Al menos hay alguien que demuestra interés en mi persona. Algo es algo. _Miró el reloj. Las 9 de la noche. En definitiva, ya no había oportunidad de que _algo _ocurriera ese día.

No haría daño salir un rato al cine con los amigos, ¿cierto? Y ya no eran niños para preocuparse por los horarios…

Pero definitivamente estaría al pendiente de su teléfono móvil por el resto de la velada, aún si era un acto de capricho más que de esperanza.

_"Vale. Me arreglaré un poco, te veo en mi casa a las 9:30._

_…Por favor, no te retrases eligiendo que vas a cenar antes de salir de la tuya."_

Después de responder rápidamente a la invitación, se levantó de la cama donde había pasado todo el día frente a su computador. Dejó este sobre el pequeño escritorio de plástico que había a un lado, y estiró los brazos sobre su cabeza, que ya estaban bastante agarrotados. Del clóset de madera color chocolate que ocupaba gran parte de su habitación, tomó ropa más decente que los shorts y la blusa sin mangas que había utilizado todo el día. Se quitó aquellas prendas tan ligeras, y se volvió a vestir con las que había elegido para la ocasión. Entró al baño, y se aplicó un poco de maquillaje en el rostro: base, rímel y polvo, con la intención de ocultar (aunque fuera un poco) el cansancio que parecía translucirse en todo su ser. La depresión en que estaba cayendo, también. Y finalmente, ordenó su oscura cabellera, hasta que volvió a tener su aspecto brillante y saludable. Suave al tacto. Encantadora.

Y sonó un claxon fuera de su casa. Sasha, seguramente.

Salió de aquella pieza, cruzó el pasillo y apagó la luz, quedando todo su hogar a oscuras.

Y nuevamente la soledad le embargó. La oscuridad que se cernía en torno a ella y parecía pegarse como sanguijuela a su piel le llenó de intranquilidad por primera vez en su vida. Cerró los ojos y recorrió el trecho que le separaba de la puerta principal guiándose nada más por sus recuerdos. Habrá sido suerte, habrá sido habilidad, pero no se tropezó pese a la gran velocidad con la que andaba.

Salió de aquel lugar que cerró con llave tras su espalda, recuperando la compostura en el proceso. No podía permitir que su amiga viera en ella los síntomas del miedo y la desolación. Caminó hasta el auto donde Sasha esperaba, y desde la distancia pudo apreciar como esta ya estaba engullendo un paquete de galletas, lo cual le sacó una breve risita.

Al menos, Sasha no cambiaba.

Pero ella sí. Y se lamentaba por ello. Sabía que cuando llegara al cine… estaría dando un paso (en la dirección incorrecta) para no pensar en Eren.

Pero a esas alturas, ya no existía dentro de ella sentimiento de arrepentimiento alguno. Es más… todo tipo de emociones se habían esfumado ya de ella.

Incluyendo el temor y la soledad que había experimentado antes.

-¡No es justo, Mikasa! ¡Te ves mil veces más guapa que de costumbre! –Protestó su amiga castaña en cuanto se hubo subido al coche de esta y acomodado en el asiento del copiloto, al costado derecho de la tragona Sasha. Sonrió levemente en respuesta, mostrándose avergonzada, aunque en realidad no se sintiera de esa forma.

-¿Tú crees? Si no hice la gran cosa…

-¡Sí! ¡Seguro a Jean le encanta! – Jean. No a Eren. A Jean. Porque Jean era el único que sentiría algo al verla tan guapa. Eren ni siquiera notaría la diferencia. Jean se mantenía leal a ella pese a los innumerables rechazos. Eren la seguía apartando de su camino, como si fuera innecesaria. Jean se comportaría como un chucho alegre al verla… Eren apenas y le dirigiría una mirada.

-Ya veremos… - Susurró en respuesta, y miró a través de la ventanilla del copiloto. Las luces que iluminaban las calles le impedían ver las estrellas en el cielo, y dejó escapar un largo suspiro que empaño brevemente el cristal frente a sus labios.

No hay registros. Pero, ese día, en ese momento… Algo se rompió. Algo que no podría arreglarse de manera tan fácil.

Si su vida fuera como un video musical, se podría ver como la mano de Mikasa comenzó a alejarse de la perteneciente a Eren.

Lentamente… dudando… dispuesta a volver en cuanto le llamaran. Pero por el momento, dejándose llevar por el flujo actual de las cosas.

Aún si otras manos sujetaban la suya, ella ya no se apartaría hasta escuchar su nombre en boca de Eren otra vez.

Si es que esto alguna vez llegaba a ocurrir.

_Es verdad. No tengo que rendirle cuentas a nadie, ¿cierto?_

* * *

**_Notas: La verdad, no sé si continuarlo o dejarlo como Oneshot. En fin._**

**_Realmente no soy fan del ErenxMikasa, pero TENÍA que escribir esta historia. Y Mikasa me parecía la protagonista perfecta. En realidad, ella me agrada bastante, aunque prefiera el RiRen._**


End file.
